burningsongkranfandomcom-20200213-history
Virote
Concept Virote is the leader of the organized crime group known as the Isra Family. Human or Vaylen side? Human Description and Traits Virote considers himself a philanthropist despite the unsavory nature of the Isra Family's work. His whores receive regular checkups and protection from rough customers, his skilled criminals (smugglers, counterfeiters, and the like) have access to a large network of clients and mentors, and his thugs have regular employment. He sees his organization as a ladder up for people living on the fringes of society, assuming that they are willing to work hard and abide by his rules. Traits: Character: *Slightly Warped *Indifferent (planetary attitude toward Vaylen) *Industrious *Sharp dresser *Capitalist at heart Die *Cool-headed: Reduce hesitation by two *Eidetic Memory: Character remembers everything *Family: +1D affiliation with other characters within the Isra Family *Vig: Character expects loans to be repaid with interest Call on: *Eye for Detail: Call on for counterfeiting *Shark-Toothed Smile: Call on for intimidation when character is well-dressed and smiling History and Lifepaths As the youngest son of the CEO of Sarkhemi, Virote was groomed to excel in business since the day he was born. Things, however, took a turn for the unexpeted when a pair of bumbling kidnappers attempted to hold him for ransom. The attempt was so poorly managed that Virote took over the kidnapper's end of the negotiaions (for a handsome cut) and started down a much more interesting path than what his parents planned. Virote has since dropped his surname of Li to make a name for himself (as well as keep her name clean). Between his uncanny memory and superb command of detail, Virote soon gained a reputation as one of the best smugglers and counterfeiters on SongkranV. As Virote grew in infamy, he started building what would later be known as the Isra Family. Now his initial gang has grown to become a planet-wide corporation of illegal activity. Lifepaths #Born to the League #Kidnapper #Smuggler #Counterfeiter #Criminal #Criminal Beliefs and Instincts Beliefs: #The Isra family does a great service by giving those on the fringes of society work, purpose, and the strength in numbers necessary to stand up to forces that would otherwise suppress them. I must maintain the order it creates and do whatever is necessary to protect members from police, rivals, and their own bad decisions (see instinct 2). #While mother can be difficult to deal with, it would not be wise to cross her. It is in both of our best interests to continue doing business together. #Giving the downtrodden a hand up as well as the respect and dignity they deserve will make them valuable assets to Isra. This is especially true for Psychologists who are a force to be harnessed, not feared. Instincts: # provides valuable insight; confide in them for all matters. #If anyone in the Isra Family is caught using drugs, they will be killed. This is for their own protection as well as the protection of the Isra Family. #Always keep my weapon on hand and fully charged. Relationships and Circles Contacts #Duan Li: CEO of Sarkhemi. Sarkhemi is a main supplier of raw ingredients for the drugs sold by the Isra Family. Also, Virote's mother Affiliation Isra Family (Rank 3): An underground group that focuses on smuggling and selling illegal drugs, weapons, and building permits. They also run the planet's red-light district and protect local businesses from other gangs (for a price, of course) Reputation Head of Isra (3): Virote is the undisputed leader of Isra Skills *Close Combat: 5 *Counterfeiting: 4 (call on) *Extortion: 6 *Falsehood: 6 *Forgery: 6 *Intimidation: 6 (call on when well-dressed and smiling) *Persuasion: 6 *Smuggling: 2 *Streetwise: 6 *Black market-wise: 2 *Criminal-wise: 2 *Faction-wise: 2 *Outcast-wise: 2 *Regulation-wise: 2 Stats Stats *Will: 6 *Perception: 4 *Agility: 6 *Speed: 2 *Power: 2 *Forte: 4 Attributes *Steel: 5 *Hesitation: 2 *Resources: 9 *Tax: 0 *Circles: 4 Damage *Superficial: 3 *Injured Tolerance: 5 *Maimed: 7 *Mortal Wound: 9 Resources and Possessions #Concealable laser pistol: Is that a laser gun in your pocket? No, I 'm just that happy to see you. Category:Characters